ABSTRACT The specific aims of the Biorepository Shared Resource are (1) to facilitate the TREC Center research projects by providing expertise and centralized service in the collection, processing, analysis and management of biological samples, and (2) to serve as a source of biological samples for ancillary and future studies during and beyond the TREC Center operation, because biological samples may be made available for use in research as new knowledge in this area evolves. The core faculty and staff also will provide expert guidance into final selection of assays and laboratories for TREC Center project biological sample analysis, ensuring that analytical laboratories are monitored for quality control (QC) data and activities. The core personnel, who have specialized training and expertise, will facilitate appropriate biological sample collection and processing methods, materials, and procedures to ensure that the data and results produced by TREC Center projects are of good quality to enable the aims to be optimally addressed. A key component ofthe Biorepository Shared Resource is a computer-based system to log and track all samples and aliquots, so that analyses of TREC Center projects are efficient and the likelihood of misplaced samples and missing data is minimized. Core personnel will use equipment and instrumentation that is high-quality, and well-maintained. Providing the materials and services necessary for biological sample collection and management through a centralized core will ensure quality and efficiency for the TREC Center research projects.